


Pain Or Discomfort?

by orphan_account



Series: D:BH - Dark Stuff [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beating, Blood, Chains, Evil, For Me, Gen, Hand Jobs, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Kara was evil and gets revenge on Connor, and while little Alice was peeking out to see the horrible things. Ralph was finding rats and mice to kill and eat....





	Pain Or Discomfort?

Kara has to keep a secret. She doesn't want to tell anyone about this. There's no doubts. She was at the basement, with Connor whimpering for help. She fiddled around, looking around, walking around, and has to breathe in and out. 

The RK800 android was laying down in the floor, blue blood was spreading from his chest, and he almost about to die out. 

She checked her pocket if she has her gun, and she did. She doesn't want to pull out _yet._ She had to think fast before her daughter, Alice, calls her. 

"P...please....I'm dying.." Connor wheezed, as the static comes by. His hands were bloody, when he was holding his chest to protect the blood. 

Kara commanded him while trying to think. "Shut..Shut it, you're gonna be fine, jeez, just - just, be quiet for..."

But Connor can't shut up, so she has to make him shut up. Quick before he dies, and the fun isn't going to be over. She ran up to upstairs and finds a cloth near the drawer.

 

 "That's it!" Kara exclaimed when she rushes to the basement. But she doesn't know that his partner (not sexual partner, a buddy), Hank Anderson, was outside, waiting for Connor. He has no idea what's up with Connor's taking a long time. 

 "Fuck," he said. "where's that plastic prick?"

 Kara tried to avoid the officers coming for her and Alice. She has Connor down, not for a long time. He was in a lot of pain. 

 She stick the cloth into Connor's mouth, the brunette can't talk for now on. He's gagging on the cloth. 

 "Connor, now shut up, don't tell the officers I'm here. I'll not fix you." Kara said.

Connor has no clue about Kara. He was already suffering from the wounds. The blonde puts  her hand in Connor's shirt, making slow circles around with the tip of her finger. What was she's doing?

Kara gets on her knees so she gets the circles right. Connor doesn't want anyone to touch him like this. No. No.

 "Mmph-mmm-" Connor muffled under the cloth. Kara then drag her finger down into his pants, where he always let everyone touch. She touch him in the bulge of his v-line, pleasuring it.

 Connor whimpered when she was pleasuring his bulge, and she was very focused on the "sex" but the kidnap.

 "Shush, Connor, no one would see us!" Kara whispered. 

Connor agreed to shut up and take the choice. The choice where he forced to shut his ass up.

Kara pulled his pants a little down, readying to  rub further. Connor freaked out when she does that. 

She puts her hand on Connor's dick, started to stroke and stroke. The pace was like hard, when she pleasured his dick. She has to think fast, so she chooses to pleasure Connor.

 "You're almost done, Connor..." Kara  mumbled, while she was stroking. She giggled when Connor felt so weak by watching her  moves.

A few strokes and rubs later, one last rub that Kara makes Connor's cum came in. It launches on Kara's shirt. She managed to get the cloth out of Connor's mouth, and wiped it off. Connor coughed up. 

She pulled his pants up,  gets up and leaves the basement. 

Alice was waiting for Kara, and she was scared. 

Kara gets to Alice quick to see what's going on with her. 

 "Alice, you ok?" Kara said calmly, 

 Alice shook her head, but what is actually going on? Kara has to be a good mother for her, and that's she wants. 

"What about something...something that you told me earlier?.." Alice asked Kara, with a worried voice. 

Kara couldn't answer to it, so she had to create a lie. 

 "I'm just doing something, that....I can...- I can really take.." 

 "Take what?..." Alice asked. 

 Kara sighed. "Take the time to think." 

 Alice knew that she's lying, but don't know about it. 

 "Well, you was going upstairs and downstairs at the same time that I try to find what you're trying to do..I hope you didn't hurt anyone.." 

Uh-oh, looks like Alice knows about it.  Kara has to lie again to her. 

 "Well, I was finding the map, that,  that, I left it." Kara told a lie. 


End file.
